


Malgré tout (I still love you)

by Ch0rto



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Incest, Non-Canon Relationship, POV Alternating
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26380987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ch0rto/pseuds/Ch0rto
Summary: 900 Miles - The Avener Rework
Relationships: Arya Stark/Robb Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. Robb

Regardant au loin à travers une fenêtre, il lâcha un léger soupir de frustration et se retourna de nouveau vers ses interlocuteurs. La majorité des Lord présents dans la salle étaient les plus vieux alliés de la couronne du Nord. La reconquête de Winterfell fut éprouvante, bien plus qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer, laissant la demeure de son enfance en proie aux vilenies les plus effroyables, à la main des Bolton et de leurs horribles traditions. Sa mariée dû mettre au monde un enfant mort-né plus au sud ne lui permettant pas de faire son deuil correctement. Mais qui pouvait se permettre le luxe du deuil d'un enfant – fut-ce t-il héritier de la couronne – lors d'une guerre aussi effroyable et inutile ? 

Sa chère sœur ne se trouvait pas aux côtés de Bolton le bâtard mais Jeyne la traîtresse se fit passer pour Arya afin de légitimer la perfidie de la moitié des Lord du Nord. Il était parti célébrer l'alliance des Frey et des Stark lorsqu'il eut vent de la prise de Winterfell ainsi que de la boucherie dont furent victimes ses deux petits frères, Bran et Rickon. Tous deux écorchés et brûlés vifs. Deux petites dépouilles impossible à reconnaître et à honorer ; leurs deux tombes vides comme celles de tant d'autres. Ses deux sœurs portées disparues depuis le meurtre du roi Baratheon à son propre mariage. Catelyn Tully-Stark sa propre mère s'est laissée mourir de chagrin après autant d'épreuves et ses enfants décimés. Ne pouvant compter que sur lui-même il reprit Winterfell et tout le Nord grâce au courage de ses plus fidèles vassaux et l'arrivée inopinée mais salvatrice des dragons. 

L'heure de la reconstruction a sonné. 

Un raclement de gorge le ramena au temps présent et à la discussion menée jusque là.  
Une voix affable brisa le silence « Votre Majesté, ne serait-il pas plus judicieux de promettre la main d'une de vos sœurs à l'héritier du trône de fer, ne serait-ce que pour assurer la stabilité du royaume au moins jusqu'à la prochaine génération ? Vous savez que trop bien comment nous et les petites gens avons souffert. »

Robb se retourna et toisa lord Manderly « Cher lord Manderly, merci de me rappeler à mes devoirs et aux devoirs de mes sœurs envers le royaume. J'avais peur que vous suspectiez mon incompétence dû à mon manque d'action bien que nous ayons repris ensemble le Nord en mon nom, je n'aimerais pas devoir vous rappeler votre position. » Il rajouta d'un air narquois « Et aussi malheureux que cela puisse paraître, je me dois de vous rappeler que sans nouvelles contraires, mes sœurs sont aussi vivantes que mes frères. Spéculer sur leurs noms ne m’apparaît pas adéquat vue la situation. Si le Nord doit apporter son soutien à la couronne du Royaume du Sud cela ne se fera pas avec les Stark. »

L'homme plus âgé laissa passer un moment avant de déclarer son retrait. Peu à peu la salle du conseil se vida et Robb se laissa tomber sur un des fauteuils près du feu. Il soupira de nouveau et regarda dans les flammes. Est-ce que sa famille était vraiment décimée ? Etait-il vraiment le dernier des Stark ? Pourrait-il avoir une descendance avec une femme qui avait subi tellement d'épreuves en si peu de temps ? Une femme qu'il avait épousé par amour peu de temps après avoir pris le commandement des armées du Nord et avec qui il n'avait pas connu de vie maritale en temps de paix. Assurer la survie de sa lignée, la vie de ses vassaux, de ses alliés, des paysans et des habitants du château, remplir ce rôle aussi jeune ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit. Il y a encore quelques années il se trouvait dans la cour principale du château à s’entraîner avec des épées de bois avec Theon et Jon. En fermant bien les yeux il pouvait revoir Bran s'essayer au tir à l'arc et se faire battre par Arya. Un peu honteux il réalisa que les rires de ses plus jeunes frères et sœurs résonnaient de moins en moins fortement dans ses souvenirs. 

\- - -

Vent Gris rentra dans la pièce et s'allongea à ses pieds, sa chaleur lui redonna du baume au cœur. Il se rappela de cette jeune fille aux cheveux couleur corbeau, aux yeux gris comme la pluie et de sa fidèle Nyméria. Il se rappela de son doux sourire et de sa joie de vivre. Il se rappela aussi de ses vêtements crottés peu importe les châtiments promis par leur mère. Son incapacité à garder des vêtements propres, à ne pas les trouer à cause d'une de ses aventures était la cause de fous rires intenses entre les garçons et de soupirs frustrés de la part de Sansa.

Leur adolescence fut douce comparée à ce qu'ils ont vécu en si peu de temps. Encore hier ils se baignaient tous aux sources chaudes et s'ils étaient vraiment courageux ils allaient au bois-aux-loups pour se baigner dans la fraîcheur des lacs les plus proches du château. Les garçons se trouvaient toujours flanqués des petites sœurs jusqu'à ce que Sansa décrète qu'elle était trop âgée et que se baigner avec des garçons n'était pas digne d'une lady. Depuis lors elle jugeait fortement sa petite sœur qui ne voyait pas pourquoi elle devrait se priver elle aussi de baignades aussi délassantes et joyeuses en compagnie de ses garçons préférés. Le problème se fit sentir lors d'une énième sortie avec les trois plus âgés et Arya. Le souvenir d'un Theon tout troublé par la vue du corps nu de sa petite sœur le fit pouffer du nez. Theon qui se pensait être le tombeur de ses dames n'avait pas pu contrôler son corps malgré le froid de l'eau lorsqu'il se rendit compte que la petite tête de nœud était en train de se transformer en véritable jeune fille, ses formes se faisant de plus en plus présentes. Après un fou rire et quelques moqueries bien senties il fut décidé que les escapades nues dans l'eau se termineraient à partir de ce moment évitant d'autres moments embarrassants. Il fallu des explications alambiquées et des promesses envers leur petite tête de nœud pour qu'elle accepte ce changement inopiné, son caractère innocent n'ayant pas compris l'ampleur de la situation. Expliquer que ce n'était pas un manque d'amour envers leur crotte préférée qui leur faisait prendre cette décision. Le petite fille très sensible, se remettait en question constamment lorsqu'elle pensait être mis en dehors des activités fraternelles.

Des années de harcèlement de la part de sa sœur et de Jeyne avaient mis bien à mal sa confiance en elle. Encore à ce moment ses surnoms naturels accentuaient sa nature sauvage et ne la mettaient pas en valeur du point de vue de leur noblesse. La cruauté fraternelle la fit passer pour une enfant sans amour propre et peu consciente d'elle-même. Bien sûr elle aussi s'était moquée de Theon, imitant ses grands frères mais du haut de ses douze ans la nature du changement de taille du sexe du grand garçon lui avait complètement échappé ; son rire pouvait se traduire par une tendance à vouloir faire pareil que ses modèles de référence, une manière à elle de s'intégrer. 

\- - -

Penser à Theon le refit se concentrer sur les flammes mourantes du foyer devant lui. Il se retourna, frissonnant, vérifiant que la pièce se trouvait bien vide. Il pensa au lendemain et au jour d'après. Dans peu de temps sa femme sera de retour à Winterfell et peut-être que la vie retournera comme avant. Même si l'absence de sa fratrie lui laissait un trou béant à la place du cœur, il se devait de penser au futur pour le bien de tous. Pour le bien de tous...

[ Sans toi je me sentais perdu,  
comme :  
Sans toit dans ma propre demeure  
Quand tu n'es pas là  
Ton odeur me hante  
Je ne peux m'arrêter de penser à toi  
Car je t'aime malgré tout ]

[ Mon âme se meurt  
L'idée même de ta peau fait battre mon cœur un peu plus fort  
Ils peuvent dire ce qu'ils veulent, nous ne ferons qu'un  
Nous nous unissons et nous nous battrons  
Tu es l'ombre de mon âme  
Tu es la lumière de mon cœur  
Car je t'aime malgré tout ]

[ Sans visage tu étais dans mes songes  
Si longtemps sans ton rire et je me perdais  
Perdu dans une mer de désespoir  
Toi seulement peut me sauver  
Toi seulement peut réparer ce qui a été cassé  
Car je t'aime malgré tout  
Qu'en est-il de toi ? ]

[ Te rappelles-tu de notre jeunesse  
Quand nos malheurs se résumaient à des trous dans nos vêtements ?  
Te rappelles-tu de notre enfance  
Nos yeux rieurs cachés  
Nos mots non dits  
Notre amour interdit  
Te rappelles-tu, mon amour ?  
Car je t'aime malgré tout ]

Il se réveilla en sursaut, les membres engourdis et la nuque raide, le foyer éteint. Cela faisait plus de deux semaines qu'il avait reçu la réponse qu'il attendait tant, la cour de sa femme était en marche et devrait arriver à la fin du mois à Winterfell. Le manque de chaleur le fit frissonner, il se leva, fit entrer Vent Gris dans sa chambre et l'autorisa à monter sur le lit pour réchauffer ses pieds. Encore une journée de passée, sans humanité.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 900 Miles - The Avener Rework


	2. Sara

Depuis qu'elle savait à peine marcher, la petite fille aux cheveux blonds adorait partir en quête d'aventure. Que ce soit se faufiler dans la cuisine chaparder en douce une friandise ou bien à l'extérieur chasser les animaux passant sur son chemin, tout était prétexte à l'amusement.

La petite Lady était très aimée au milieu de ces personnes mal fagotées, mal assorties et mal aimées. De ses yeux intelligents elle voyait les inimitiés, les amours et les querelles. Son talent d'observatrice la laissait parfois dans son monde, à trop voir par les yeux elle en oubliait souvent d'ouvrir la bouche. 

La petite fille se trouvait être témoin des discussions sérieuses sans vraiment en comprendre le sens. Elle voyait les relations changer au fil du temps, certaines personnes arrivaient pour repartir aussitôt, d'autres restaient un peu plus longtemps pour se reposer, travailler et mieux quitter cet endroit. Ce havre de paix qui lui était si précieux ne semblait pas avoir le même effet sur tout le monde. Et rarement quelques voyageurs laissaient leurs bagages de manière plus durable. 

\- - - 

Elle voyait de temps en temps une ombre passer dans les yeux de sa maman, quelque chose de furtif mais qui arrivait de plus en plus fréquemment. Et des fois, après un long soupir, la jeune femme aux yeux gris partait dans la forêt environnante chasser et ne revenait que quelques jours plus tard. C'était ça, sa maman : des mots d'amours distants parfois, des câlins fugaces et une présence mélancolique. 

Bien sûr elle avait d'autres personnes autour d'elle. Elle était très entourée et était aimée et puis elle le rendait bien. Elle pouvait caresser les chevaux avec Anguy qui lui avait promis un jour de lui apprendre à se servir d'un arc et des flèches lorsqu'elle serait plus grande ; elle pouvait avoir des bouts de tourte grâce à Tourte-Chaude et elle pouvait se réchauffer au coin du feu avec Gendry, le forgeron qui semblait ne pas aimer grand chose mis à part son marteau et son enclume. Et puis Willow n'était jamais avare de gestes affectueux. Malgré tout, c'est auprès de sa mère que les nuits étaient les plus douces.

Le bâtiment dans lequel ils vivaient tous possédait de nombreuses pièces, autant pour les éventuels clients de l'auberge que pour les personnes qui y travaillaient. Willow partageait son espace de nuit avec quelques filles assez grande pour ne pas partager leur lit avec les autres orphelins mais pas assez pour dormir seules. Les hommes eux avaient leur propre espace et partaient de temps en temps dans la ville d'à côté quand il y avait besoin de faire des emplettes et ils revenaient généralement le lendemain, frais et souriants.

Elle partageait sa chambre avec sa mère, ce n'était pas un grand espace mais il offrait tout le confort nécessaire. Le lit était assez grand pour qu'une troisième personne puisse les rejoindre sans que cela ne soit étouffant. Deux chaises se trouvaient juste à côté du foyer. Il y avait une table pour manger et lire si besoin était et il y avait même un meuble pour ranger les vêtements et les objets les plus précieux. La petite fenêtre laissant passer la lumière du jour avait été réparée à de nombreuses reprises et maintenant quand il y avait du vent ou beaucoup de pluie elle ne grinçait plus et ne tapait plus sur le linteau. Malgré tout, elle profitait de ces moments de tempête pour se coller à sa mère pendant la nuit. 

\- - - 

Depuis plusieurs jours le temps était gris. Elle avait eu l'interdiction de sortir hors du bâtiment principal pour ne pas salir le sol de ses pieds boueux. Aucune occupation ne trouvait grâce à ses yeux et même la présence normalement rassurante du monde autour d'elle ne pouvait lui enlever le poids présent depuis le départ de sa maman.  
Cela faisait deux jours ou peut-être plus qu'elle était partie et le manque de chaleur dans son cœur devenait de plus en plus dur à supporter. Avec une tunique sentant l'odeur maternelle et un pouce dans la bouche elle chercha un coin confortable afin de dormir quelques instants. 

Elle entendit son nom être appelé et se retrouva dans les bras du forgeron. La tête sur son épaule, elle l'entendit lui demander comment elle allait. Relevant la tête, elle pointa du doigt son cœur « J'ai mal là, Gend'y ». Il la regarda un moment lui laissant le temps de remettre son pouce dans sa bouche et de reprendre doucement sa position dans ses bras. Il se releva la gardant fermement contre lui et commença à monter les marches menant aux chambres privées.  
« Tu veux dormir Sara ? » lui demanda t-il doucement. Elle acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête, rajouta un faible « avec toi » et commença à sombrer d'un sommeil profond. 

\- - -

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla elle fut accueillie par une paire d'yeux gris souriant et d'un seul coup le poids sur sa poitrine ne fut plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Ces yeux qui pouvaient paraître si froids, qui faisaient parfois trembler les hommes les plus brusques étaient pourtant pour elle synonyme de chaleur et de bienveillance. Cétait quelque chose qu'elle ne savait pas expliquer. Elle voyait bien que les relations entre adultes étaient compliquées parfois et que beaucoup après un regard n'approchaient plus sa mère d'aussi près.  
Elle avait compris aussi la différence entre les autres enfants et elle. C'était peut-être pour ça aussi le pincement au cœur quand sa seule famille disparaissait des jours entiers. La peur d'être seule, abandonnée et d'être une autre orpheline, une parmi tant d'autres. De ne plus sentir la chaleur de son corps pendant la nuit, de ne plus être réconfortée par ses bras lors des gros chagrins ou de ne plus voir son sourire fier lors d'une prouesse enfantine.  
Elle commençait à comprendre la chance qu'elle avait d'avoir cette présence autour d'elle et de savoir que ça pouvait s'arrêter brutalement lui enserrait parfois le cœur. Bien sûr elle était entourée par d'autres personnes, il n'y avait quasiment jamais un instant de solitude avec tout le monde que brassait l'auberge. Malgré tout, il n'y a rien de pire dans son cœur de petite fille que de se sentir seule entourée d'autant de personnes. 

« Tu m'as tellement manqué ma douce » lui murmura Arya, déposant une série de baisers sur son front. « Tu as bien dormi ? » s'enquit-elle. Sara hocha de la tête vivement et mis un doigt devant sa bouche en montrant la forme -imposante à côté de son petit corps- toujours endormie de Gendry. « J'ai une surprise pour toi en bas, tu veux descendre ? » chuchota t-elle en souriant. La petite fille d'un coup très réveillée sortit du lit à toute vitesse, prit la main de sa mère laissant échapper un rire sonore. Un grognement masculin leur répondit tandis qu'elles dévalèrent les marches menant à la salle commune.

[ Ne perds pas espoir,  
Je rentre à la maison demain soir  
Seras-tu là ?  
Seras-tu toujours mon sanctuaire, mon temple  
Mon ancre ?  
Ne perds pas espoir  
Car je t'aime malgré tout ]

[ Je ne sais pas quel est mon but  
Il me semble incertain  
Les épreuves que nous avons traversé  
Nous ont tellement changé  
Je ne sais plus qui je suis  
La petite fille insouciante a tellement changé  
Et la peur de décevoir à jamais présente  
Pardonne-moi  
Car je t'aime malgré tout ]

[ D'une langueur suffocante, je te sens tout contre moi  
Les autres peuvent m'aimer  
Il n'y a que toi dans mes songes  
Ils sont fait de neige et de rires  
Si vraisemblables que parfois se réveiller est une torture  
Aime-moi sans mon innocence et mes sourires faciles  
Aime-moi car je t'aime malgré tout ]

[ Demain nous serons...  
Demain nous serons vieux ensemble  
Laissant le monde aux autres  
On se rappellera de tout  
On aura expié nos fautes  
Et les autres pourront tout recommencer  
Attends-moi  
Car je t'aime malgré tout ]

Elle se rendit compte en franchissant le pas de la porte que la pluie avait cessé. Le soleil rayonnait et le ciel était aussi bleu que celui du plus beau jour de l'été. Avait-il réellement plu ? Ses pensées s'arrêtèrent net lorsqu'elle vit une bête majestueuse avancer vers elles, un loup géant aux yeux jaunes et à la robe grise. Elle entendit plusieurs exclamations derrière elle, sûrement les autres enfants sortis profiter du beau temps pour jouer dehors. En se retournant elle vit finalement que tout le monde était sortis. Certains portaient des expressions d'horreur et d'autres adultes s'approchèrent avec appréhension et curiosité. Gendry le cheveu ébouriffé avait l’œil alerte et semblait hésiter à s'avancer plus près.

« Sara, je te présente Nyméria » lui dit sa mère. Elle se tenait à côté de la bête qui se laissait caresser la tête, entre les deux oreilles. Et d'un air conspirateur elle chuchota « et voici ses petits », d'un signe de la main elle lui montra une masse poilue mouvante. Derrière la bête géante, deux petits hirsutes se mordillaient les oreilles, un gris foncé et l'autre gris et blanc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One Day - Asaf Avidan & The Mojos
> 
> \- et un immense merci aux lecteurs qui sont passés par là et aux invités qui ont pris la peine de laisser un kudos, ça me réchauffe énormément le cœur ;) -


	3. Gendry

Un petit corps se lança contre lui et d'une voix excitée lui demanda d'avancer vers les animaux sauvages. L’insistance de Sara aurait pu payer s'il n'avait pas rencontré le regard d'Arya. Entre sa fille et la louve géante, ses yeux emplis de défiance, il se senti de nouveau comme un étranger. Encore de trop, seul au milieu de tout ce monde. Il promit à la petite fille « plus tard » et retourna dans la chaleur sécurisante de sa forge.

\- - - 

C'est entre l'enfance et l'âge adulte qu'il la rencontra. Il venait de quitter son foyer, celui qu'il avait toujours connu et où cette sensation d'appartenance lui avait donné ce faux sentiment de tranquillité. Cette impression de quiétude conférée par un quotidien immuable : se lever tôt, préparer la forge, manger, travailler, parler très peu, ranger, dormir et recommencer de nouveau le lendemain et encore et encore et encore. Les moments partagés avec les autres membres de la maisonnée ne se limitaient pas au travail loin de là et pour lui sa famille c'était son maître et sa femme, de temps en temps quelques autres apprentis qui allaient et venaient, même si eux comptaient beaucoup moins. Il ne se mélangeait pas trop aux autres forgerons ni aux autres commerçants préférant la lumière du feu de son antre et l'obscurité de sa chambre. Il avait son chemin tout tracé, un métier dans les mains et une vie qui se passerait à Culpucier limitée sûrement à la rue de l'Acier. C'était peut-être peu et risible pour certains mais pour lui comme pour d'autres c'était déjà un accomplissement. Et puis tout a basculé. Il s'est retrouvé en chemin vers le Mur avec la pire vermine qui puisse exister.  
Arraché à tout ce qu'il avait pu connaître jusqu'à présent, entouré même de garçons plus jeunes que lui. 

Arya... Ça a été un hasard complet et un heureux événement dans ce voyage lugubre. Sa vivacité, sa colère, son orgueil, son débit de parole beaucoup trop rapide, son vocabulaire... Tout était excitant et parfois même fatigant. Comment les autres ont-ils pu ne pas comprendre la vraie nature d'Arry lui était parfois incompréhensible bien que pratique pour lui, pour elle. Sa dame. La petite dame d'ailleurs. Comment un être aussi petit pouvait être aussi casse-pied était aussi l'objet de réflexion de sa part et de sourcils froncés lui valant le doux surnom de « stupide ». Mais bon, beaucoup de choses l'étaient pour elle. Et ce surnom fut prononcé parfois de manière si affectueuse qu'il se laissait aller à penser que même du bon pouvait sortir du pire. 

[ Comme un oiseau rapportant une brindille  
Annonçant une terre promise  
Comme une barque vacillante  
Qu'on arrive à mener à bon port  
Et comme ton sourire éclairant ton visage  
L'espoir riant de tes yeux  
Réchauffe sans le savoir tous ceux qui nous entourent ]

L'horreur les rattrapa avec les ruines d'Harrenhal. Le souvenir douloureux de cette période si difficile lui coupa la souffle de manière brutale. Son poing se fracassa contre le mur arrière de la forge de manière répétée, l'élancement dans sa main le sorti de sa stupeur et la tête contre le mur il commença à respirer de manière méthodique. « Concentre-toi, tu es vivant, respire, rien ne peut arriver, la guerre est terminée, concentre-toi, allez ! », ces mots en boucle dans sa tête pour le raccrocher à la réalité. Il fixa le mur en face de lui et après un effort considérable il réussit à calmer sa respiration. Il se mit en quête d'eau assez propre pour nettoyer les blessures de sa main. Enfin, il changea de vêtements, les siens souillés par son angoisse lui poissaient la peau. 

\- - - 

Anguy et les autres étaient retournés à leurs occupations alors que le principal sujet de conversation était le même autant à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur de l'auberge. Les trois bêtes sauvages avaient fait une impression si grande sur les habitants que personne n'arrivait à se sortir de cette nouvelle obsession. 

Son estomac réclamant un morceau de pain et peut-être même de la viande il parti en direction de la cuisine et s'arrêta en chemin lorsqu'il entendit deux voix féminines parler. 

« Que comptes-tu faire ? Tu sais très bien qu'ils ne peuvent pas rester ici, il y a trop de monde qui passe par là, toi et Sara, c'est trop dangereux maintenant, tu le sais bien ? » murmura Willow.  
Il senti une pointe de tristesse dans sa question et son estomac vide se remplit une nouvelle fois d'anxiété.  
« Tu n'as jamais compté rester ici, c'est ça ? », face au silence d'Arya, Willow se fit plus pressente. « As-tu pensé à Sara ? Que va-t-il se passer pour elle ? L'arracher à des personnes qui comptent pour elle ? Ses repères, sa famille ? », sa voix se cassa subitement et il dû tendre l'oreille pour suivre le reste.

« … je sais. » 

« Tu n'as vraiment jamais compté rester avec nous ! Tu nous a fait croire qu'on comptait mais en fait tu.. tu... Tu n'as jamais compté rester. Tu es tellement égoïste que.. ».  
Il entendit du mouvement puis des sanglots et enfin la voix d'Arya essayant de réconforter du mieux qu'elle pouvait l'autre jeune femme.

« Je suis désolée. Désolée. J'espère que tu me comprendras un jour. J'ai tellement perdu, j'ai cru que plus jamais je ne verrais ma famille. Et, Nymeria, c'est ma famille, tu comprends ? Elle fait partie de moi, comme je fais partie d'elle. ». 

Un silence. Un long silence. « Et puis, je l'ai retrouvée, ou alors elle m'a retrouvée et mon cœur s'est mis à saigner parce que j'avais tout mis derrière moi. J'avais tout mis derrière moi, je m'étais oubliée. Arya, ce n'est pas moi ici, à me terrer dans cet endroit, à subir l'arrivée du jour et à espérer que la nuit dure. A partir des jours entiers, des semaines seules pour pouvoir supporter toutes ces horreurs dans ma tête. Nymeria m'a rappelée que je ne suis pas seule, qu'il y a d'autres personnes ailleurs qui font partie de moi et qui ont besoin de moi. Avec elle et ses petits je n'ai pas peur du lendemain. »

« Parce que tu es la seule à avoir subi la cruauté de la guerre ? Tout le monde d'une manière ou d'une autre a été marqué par la peur, le dégoût et la haine ! ». Willow se mit à rire. Un rire qui le glaça tellement qu'il en frissonna. 

Elle reprit, « Tu crois que tu as trouvé la parfaite solution à ta détresse mais tu te trompes. Et quand tu trouveras ta précieuse petite famille de riches et que tu nous aura laissé loin derrière et que tu ne penseras même pas à nous, les moins que rien, tu verras que tu as tout faux. Et quand tu seras tout seule, incomprise, malheureuse, parce que je te connais Arya, tu seras malheureuse ! A ce moment-là je souhaite que tu te rappelles de mes paroles. Ton bonheur ne sera pas dans la fuite. Et certainement pas en fuyant vers un bonheur qui n'arrivera jamais. Parce que tu es incapable d'être heureuse ! ». 

« Tu te trompes Arya, tu te trompes. »

Il senti de l'eau salée en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres et se rendit compte qu'il pleurait. Il n'avait jamais entendu Willow aussi désespérée, il ne l'avait jamais entendu parler comme ça, aussi longtemps. Et il n'avait jamais compris à quel point les deux femmes avaient une relation aussi particulière et chargée d'émotion. Il était vraiment stupide c'est vrai. Deux femmes seules au milieu de tous ces hommes ne pouvaient avoir qu'un lien fort, même si c'était malgré elles. 

Mais il comprit une chose. Arya allait partir. Comme tout le monde, elle allait le quitter pour d'autres personnes, meilleures, plus intelligentes, plus riches, plus adéquates. Elle allait partir et il se maudit d'avoir écouté cette conversation qui n'était pas pour lui. Parce que si elle partait elle allait aussi emporter son cœur. Peut-on vivre sans cœur ? Sans corps pour vous réchauffer la nuit, sans sourire pour vous réconforter, sans disputes et sans réconciliation. L'ignorance est vraiment un cadeau.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La ballade de Basse - Louise Attaque
> 
> \- Et un grand merci pour les kudos ;) -


End file.
